The present invention relates to an apparatus for starting a vehicle engine, and more particularly, to an improvement of an interlock mechanism for selectively restricting the rotation of an operating portion in an engine starting apparatus.
A smart ignition system (electronic key system) is known in the art as a type of vehicle engine starting apparatus.
An engine starting apparatus includes a rotatable operating portion and an ignition switch, which is moved between a LOCK position, an ACC (accessory) position, an ON position, and a START position in accordance with the rotation of the operating portion. The engine starting apparatus further includes an interlock mechanism for selectively restricting the rotation of the operating portion. The interlock mechanism includes a solenoid and a camshaft, which moves cooperatively with the operating portion. A lock pin extends from the solenoid to engage the camshaft and restrict the rotation of the operating portion.
The smart ignition system uses a portable device. When a driver holding the portable device enters the vehicle, an ID code of the portable device is compared with the ID code of a communication controller, which is installed in the vehicle. When the ID codes of the portable device and the communication controller match, the communication controller provides the solenoid with a control signal to disengage the lock pin from the camshaft. This enables the operating portion to be rotated from the LOCK position to the ACC position. When the operating portion is moved from the LOCK position to the ACC position, a steering shaft is disengaged from a steering wheel lock mechanism. This permits the steering wheel to be turned.
However, the solenoid is attached to the engine starting apparatus simply by screws. Thus, the solenoid may easily be removed from the engine starting apparatus by removing the screws with a screwdriver. The rotation of the operating portion cannot be restricted when the solenoid is removed from the engine starting apparatus. In this state, the operating portion can be moved from the LOCK position to the ACC position even without the portable device. This would enable the steering wheel to be turned. When the solenoid is removed from the engine starting apparatus in the above manner, a person that does not have the portable device may drive the vehicle. The same problem occurs in an engine starting apparatus that employs an ignition key (mechanical key) to start the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle engine starting apparatus that prevents a solenoid from being easily removed from the starting apparatus.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an engine starting apparatus including a main body and a rotating member that is rotatably arranged in the main body. An operating member is connected to the rotating member. A lock member restricts the rotation of the rotating member by engaging the rotating member. An actuator moves the lock member between a position in which the lock member is engaged with the rotating member and a position in which the lock member is disengaged from the rotating member. An attaching member is attached to the actuator and has an attaching member hole. The main body has a cavity associated with the attaching member hole. A fastening member is inserted in the attaching member hole and the cavity to fasten the actuator to the main body.
A further perspective of the present invention is an engine starting apparatus including a main body and a rotating member that is rotatably arranged in the main body. An operating member is connected to the rotating member. A lock member restricts the rotation of the rotating member by engaging the rotating member. An actuator moves the lock member between a position in which the lock member is engaged with the rotating member and a position in which the lock member is disengaged from the rotating member. A cover case covers the actuator and has an opening and a cover case hole located near the opening. The main body has a cavity associated with the cover case hole. A fastening member is inserted in the cover case hole and the cavity to fasten the actuator to the main body.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.